


Stare into my eyes

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO WENDIGOS, and never let go, sometimes I just want to wrap all of them in a blanket, staring contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh once decided it was a good idea to have a staring contest with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare into my eyes

  It all started a really long time ago, back when they were all at school, carefree, sneaking out onto Washington's mountain, drinking without parents seeing anything. Josh came up to Chris and because his drunk brain thought it would be really funny, he started staring into Chris' eyes from really upclose. Like uncomfortably close and Chris wouldn't normally let anyone be this close to him. But this was Josh.

  "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked with suspicion because this wasn't really like Josh at all.

  "Staring contest."

  Chris snorted but didn't break eye-contact, now actually focusing on winning this thing his best friend came up with. He completely forgot about Ashley, who he was chatting with. Her eyes were sliding between both boys, an amused smile slowly growing on her face. These two dorks were so adorable when they were drunk. She took a quick picture but the flash went off, making them both blink at the same time as was perfectly seen on the picture.

  "Hey dude, it almost looks like we were about to kiss," said Josh, laughing at that but Chris turned bright red, looking quickly away, murmuring something.

  "What did you say?" asked Ashley who wasn't nearly as drunk as Josh and noticed how Chris' mood suddenly dropped.

  "Please delete it," he said, standing up, going outside the cabin. Ashley bit her lip and after a consideration, deleted the picture.

 

\---

 

  The next time it happened was when Chris, Josh and the twins were at their house, playing mario carts. Despite Chris' best afforts Hannah won every time. Chris got frustrated, pouting a little after the 16th time Hannah got into the finish line first.

  "Aw, come on Chris, it's just a game," tried Beth to console him but he just looked at her, his pout getting even more obvious.

  "Yes. And I'm losing in it."

  Hannah patted his shoulder and he dramatically looked to the other side. He didn't really care that much anymore but he wanted to do a show for his friends.

  "Would pop-corn make you feel better?" asked Hannah with a smirk and all siblings laughed when Chris immediately stopped playing and actually smiled at Hannah, giving her a hug.

  "You know me too well," he said, when she and Beth left for the kitchen. The boys were sitting quietely watching the screen before Josh turned to Chris.

  "Staring contest?"

  "Dude," said Chris with a fond smile but moved anyway so they could be staring into each other's eyes anyway. They held it for a really long time, neither of them blinking or looking away but then it was over when Hannah jumped at Josh from behind, covering his eyes.

  "Hannah! I was totally winning that," accused her Josh, pulling her hands away from his face, scowling at her.

  "Sorry, but Chris deserved to win at least something today," Hannah said with a small smirk.

  "Hey! I'm gonna beat your asses, just watch me!"

 

\---

 

  Then it kinda becomes a thing between them. Whenever the gang is all together they have a staring contest and Chris always win because of their friends who mess with Josh. Like what was the deal actually? Sure they made fun of both of them when they did it but they actually made Josh lose every single time. And he was just fed up with it. One time he waited until nobody was paying attention to them, turning to Chris.

  "Staring contest."

  Chris just smirked at him. He got incredibly cocky about this whole winning spree thing. That was going to change tonight. Josh waited until they were staring into each other's eyes for a moment before placing his hand on Chris' knee. He could see how his friend's eyes got wider with shock but he didn't blink. Alright then. He slid the hand up Chris' tight.

  "Dude what are you doing?"

  "Winning," said Josh with a smirk which disappeared rather quickly when Chris cupped his cheek.

  " _OH JUST KISS ALREADY!_ " yelled Sam from across the room and they both looked at her at the same time.

  "What?" asked Chris with a higher pitched voice.

  "You've been dancing around each other for three years, it's getting kinda boring," added Beth without even looking at them from the chessboard. Chris felt his cheeks burn up and he got up swiftly.

  "Dude, where are you going?" asked Josh.

  "Outside," replied Chris, taking his jacket, shutting the door behind him. There was a silence in the room before Hannah walked to Josh, sitting next to him.

  "You should go after him."

  Josh looked at her, worrying his lower lip, before jumping up, grabbing his coat, leaving everybody behind.

 

\---

 

  Chris was walking through the crispy snow, feeling how his cheeks were still bright red in the cold breeze. At least now he could actually blame it on the cold and not on the fact that he was embarassed by his friends' remarks about kissing Josh. Which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't actually true. He wanted to kiss Josh. He wanted to kiss him for a really long time now and he was becoming more and more aware that he could actually lose his best friend over this. Somebody was catching up with him and he just hoped it wasn't Josh.

  "Hey cochise."

  He was so screwed.

  "Yeah?" he asked without looking at Josh. He just kept on walking, looking straight ahead. Josh finally managed to walk next to him which was quite some task because Chris made a huge steps.

  "Can we talk? While not running?" said Josh with a smile in his voice which was indeed kind of breathless.

  "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Chris turned to look at Josh, who was panting, his cheeks little flushed and no, this was starting to get too much.

  "Well we didn't actually finish our staring contest. We both looked away at the same time, remember?"

  "Look Josh, I don't think it's a good idea-"

  Josh rolled his eyes before cutting off Chris' rambling with lips pressed firmly against his. Chris' eyes went impossibly huge but he didn't budge, still looking into Josh's. But then Josh bit his lower lip softly and he let out a moan, closing his eyes. He could feel the smirk against his lips and hear a whispered "I win," before he pushed Josh against a tree trunk, kissing him silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> Also I am a proud owner of a tumblr: http://shandriscz.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come say hi :)


End file.
